Hearts Over Oceans
by foxy09
Summary: Following 2x07 Mary has left French Court and returned to Scotland, but back in her own country things are falling apart, her country needs a strong union to another country, something her and Francis's relationship defiantly isn't, as she fights for her country how will she cope with love and betrayal when her heart belongs to someone else.
1. Scotland

**Hearts Over Oceans**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or any of the character, I am simply writing a story based on the TV show.**_

**Chapter 1 - Scotland**

**Mary POV**

The waves cascaded off the nearby land "prepare for docking" screamed the captain, Mary turned around and faced the way they had come, she watched ocean

form an arch for where their boat was travelling. Away away from French Court away from Bash & Kenna, away from Lola & her baby away from him…. Visions

of Francis's face when she had set off clouded her mind; his face was expressionless with only a hint of sadness that no body could see but her. She wanted to

stay, but he had told her to leave. She had cried the night before and fell asleep at midnight dreaming of what they once had what she though they would have

forever. "Mary, we need to get you ready for arrival in Scotland" Mary turned to face Greer, the only one of her ladies that had returned with her, after Francis

signed the edict it was no longer safe for Lord Castleroy & his family in French Court, so when Mary has told her friends of her departure, Greer thought it best

they accompany her. "Yes, yes of course" Mary tried to smile but failed, but prayed Greer hadn't noticed, "Mary, do not worry, once Francis realises how stupid

he's being he will rush to Scotland to come be with you." Mary wanted to believe her, but thought it was unlikely Francis would say something like that if he didn't mean it.

Greer and Mary travelled below deck to prepare her for her arrival in Scotland for the first time since she was 6 years old. Once her hair was neatly braided and

her dress was on they returned to the deck and watched as the land became nearer and nearer. As the ship docked and they excited the boat they were

welcomed by cheering commoners hoping to catch glimpse of the young queen, she walked the loud dock with confidence and plastered a smile on her face and

pushed thoughts of Francis and French Court to the back of her mind. She was greeted by her mother who stared deep in to Mary's eyes, Mary preyed she

forgave her for the last encounter… Their last encounter at her and Francis's wedding… A stab of sadness flooded her as thoughts of their wedding day filled her

mind, but she suppressed them and kept her smile forcefully in place. Her mother took her hand and led her in to the awaiting carriage.

"Mother, it is good to see you again." Mary tried to speak confidently but her mother saw right through her "my daughter the queen of Scotland, and now France,

tell me why exactly have you returned." her mother did not waste any time in getting to explanations. Mary opened her mouth then closed it deciding what to

say, if she spoke the truth her mother would possibly laugh or worse at how she was a queen and was choosing to run away from her husband because he was

being as she would put it "mean", but if she lied her mother would see right through her. She decided the truth was really the only option

"Things in France have changed, I may be queen but I have no say in what goes on around me, Francis has stopped trusting me and has shut me out, he is

making decisions that are wrong for France, and is succumbing to the nobles, he has stopped talking to me… He has changed." Mary spoke the last words softly

and slowly trying to believe them herself. "Is that all? Your husband is running HIS country the way he wants and not listening to his wife's opinion" she chuckled

to herself "if that my daughter is the reason you have run away then you are not the daughter I raised you to be" she said, "raised me? You think YOU raised me, you

had me shipped off to French Court on my 6th birthday and I never saw you until my 11th birthday at the convent, and the entire time you were there you

complained about the mud and the dirt, but oh yes I forgot you were there on my wedding day, when you lied and deceived me in to marrying the man you

thought best, but I forgot, thank you for raising me." she yelled, the sarcasm, evident in her voice. Her mother stared at her long and hard "I may not have been a good

mother, but I was defiantly a good queen, I may have lied for you to marry Francis but tell me, did you love him more? Did I honestly do you a great inconvenience? If

you could go back would you change anything?" The carriage pulled to a halt and Marie de Guise excited the carriage and entered the castle, Mary wasn't angry at her

mother for getting her to marry Francis, she had loved him more than Bash she still did, she wouldn't change that, but she just wished their story hadn't ended the way

it did.

**This is my first shot at fan fiction, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! Xx**


	2. Mother

**Chapter 2 - Mother**

**Mary POV**

She sat at her mirror brushing her hair and thought of Francis, miles away in French

Court. She thought of his blonde hair and his brilliant blue eyes, she thought of the way

she felt when he touched her, the searing fire that sent shockwaves through her arms,

she felt her throat swell and a tear rolled down her cheek. No. She wouldn't do this now,

not when hundreds of people were gathered downstairs to welcome back their queen.

She wiped the tear away and put on her best dress and walked slowly to the ballroom.

**Francis POV**

He had told her to go, told her to leave and never return. He had watched her sail off, he

knew she wanted him to tell her to stop, that this was some kind of joke and that he

wanted her to stay, he wanted to say that as well, and as he lay alone in his bed he

looked to the side where she once slept and let the tears escape his eyes. He hadn't been

outside in days, he had told Bash to do everything he was supposed to, Bash was the

only one that understood, his mother had shunned told him he was a stupide fool for

letting her go, Lola seemed to always disappear when he visited the nursery and

everyone around him thought it was his fault she left, in truth it was. He had wanted her

to leave but not because he didn't love her but because he did, every muscle in his body

longed to stay in bed but he wouldn't he couldn't he had sent her away to protect her and

he wouldn't let his country fall apart, in his absence. He rose from his bed and changed

he headed downstairs to the throne room. "Brother, I know you are still mourning Mary's

departure, but we need your assistance" Francis turned to his brother and nodded, time

was of the essence in French Court these days and he couldn't let his failings drive France

in to the ground.

**Mary POV**

The party had been long. Too long, she had danced with all the noble men and exchanged

polite conversation with the noblewomen, she had smiled and laughed an portrayed the

sweet young queen perfectly, although most asked where her husband was she merely

shrugged it off and said he couldn't leave French Court at this time, when she finally

returned to her bed chambers, she found her mother sitting by her fire. "I remember your

first royal party, you were 5 and still you acted graciously to all the people at the party

even the servants, that was when I knew you were going to be a great queen" her

mother spoke her words to the fire but she knew they were directed at her, "why are you

here mother?" Mary was in no mood to deal with her mother her mother lifted her head

away from the fire and turned to face Mary and spoke "You may not have heard

but there have been small village rampages, small villages have been burned to the

ground, it is mostly condemned but some of the larger villages are catching on, burning

down protestant churches and the protestants are reacting burning down catholic

churches once England hears about the commoner unrest they will

exploit it, you need a strong and healthy country standing at your side, and England

won't dare touch us, but it seems that you are not willing to stand by, unless you figure

out your marital problems Scotland will be no more. "I am still standing by France and

Francis" spoke Mary her mother responded quickly "are you though? Mary you have to understand, you left France, and

came to Scotland did you just assume that you would still stay married to Francis as you

are to live in two separate countries. You need to either stay with Francis and return to

French Court, or have your marriage annulled and marry once more!" and with that Marie

de Guise left Mary in her bed chambers and slammed the door, as she left Mary felt tears

slide down her cheek and this time she let them fall.

**Thanks to all that have kept reading and reviewing, it inspires me. Keep Reviewing! Xx**


	3. Options

**Chapter 3 - Options**

**Mary POV**

It seemed silly, surely, had she actually expected to stay married whilst living in separate countries, if Mary stayed she would never produce an heir

to the French throne, an heir that France needed, she knew that in time he would seek out another he probably already had women lining up outside

the castle to take the role of his mistress, and now maybe his wife, the thought sent chills down her back. In truth she had made her decision the

moment she stepped on the boat, she just hadn't realized it. Was she ready to end her marriage? To say goodbye to French Court and Francis? She

loved him. She loved him so much it hurt to be without him, but did he still love her? Mary stared out on to the Scottish highlands and wrapped her

shawl tightly around her. Was she ready to say goodbye to the man she loved? She knew she wasn't but honestly would she ever be.

**Francis POV**

He missed her. He wanted her back, he rolled over to her side of the bed and craved her touch, her voice he just wanted her back. It was selfish to

miss her, he was the one who had told her to leave, he knew it was the right thing to do, it wasn't safe for her anymore, Narcisse knew of his

treachery, he knew that if word ever got out about him murdering his father they would have her head on a stake right next to his. He rose from his

bed and wiped away his tears. Time for another day at French Court, let the backstabbing begin he though to himself.

After, yet another long day of meetings he finally headed to his bed chambers, only to finding a young red headed woman waiting for him. "who are

you?" Francis was agitated how could his guards be so daft as to leave a woman alone in his bed chambers. "I am Lady Elisabeth, your grace"

Elisabeth spoke quite confidently for someone who had just broken into the King of France's bed chambers. "May I ask, why you are here" Francis

was tired and was in no mood to deal with Elisabeth. "I came here for you, you see with your queen gone, I though you may require someone to

help….Indulge yourself.." Elisabeth spoke seductively but Francis was angry "You dare come in to my chambers and directly insult me, do I look

like the type of man who would do that to his wife" Elisabeth was shocked, she thought that was what all kings desired. "now leave, before I have

you thrown in the dungeons for breaking and entering" Elisabeth rushed out of the room before she had a chance to compose herself. Francis looked

at himself in the mirror, and thought of Mary. He wished she could return to him, but he knew it would never happen as long as Narcisse lived, he

would bow before him.

**Mary POV**

Mary had always put her country before her heart, and now she must choose her country again. She walked slowly to the throne room to announce

her decision to her mother. She was tired as she had no sleep the night before. She stayed up thinking about when she was 6 and running around

French Court with Francis when there was no countries to think about no cares, just running around and playing, she missed those days, she missed

how nothing mattered she missed the certainty of knowing they would one day marry, she had been happy with her choice of suitor, and had looked

forward to their future, now. As she strode into the throne room she was giving it all up, the family she hoped to have the life time of happiness, it

was all going to be over and just by her signing on the dotted line. She pushed the doors open to reveal her mother and nobles in a meeting. "Mother.

I choose my country we need a union that is strong and that is something we do not have, I will not return to France, Francis has made his choice and

its time I move on. I hereby agree to the annulment.

**Thanks for all the Reviews really appreciate it. **


	4. Family

**Chapter 4 - Family**

**Mary POV**

She stared at the blank piece of paper, quill in hand ink ready, she had been staring at it for what felt like hours, she had many pieces of scrunched up paper around the room, she couldn't find the right words to explain her decision, she wondered if he would feel sadness, or maybe joy that it was over, if someone had asked her before she would have said heart broken, but the truth was she didn't know who he was anymore. She had put off writing the letter for a week. She had asked her advisors that she be the one to write it, a request she now wished she hadn't made. She knew now that putting it off only made it harder and she had given herself the day off to finally put in to words her sadness. She began writing.

**_Dear Francis,_**

**_My country is in peril, and I need a strong country, by my side, I need to show England that our union is strong. But how can I do that when we both know _**_**that isn't true. I love you. Perhaps I always will, but you have made your decision, and I see that you do not return the fact. I hope our countries alliance shall **__**not sway, but I need to re marry and the only way I can do that is if our marriage in annulled, I do not want to pretend that our marriage never happened and **__**I will treasure those moments dearly, and always wonder what went wrong. Pope Clements has agreed to the annulment and will travel to Scotland in 1 **__**months time, I do require your presents to sign, but I don't think that will be a problem as you have probably already moved on. **_**_Love Mary, Queen of Scots and Queen of France_**

Mary knew she could do no better and stamped the letter with her seal and handed it to her footman. "deliver this to King Francis of France." The footman nodded his head and took the letter, Mary knew it would be days or weeks until she would receive a response. She silently prayed he would come and say he loved her and beg her for forgiveness. She fell asleep and dreamed of the life they were supposed to have.

**Dream**

"ready or not here I come" shouted Mary, she followed the sound of giggles to find her son hiding behind a tree. "hmm I wonder where James is?" whispered Mary she smiled as she heard him giggle. "I know is he behind the tree?" she heard him suck in a large gulp of air. She quickly pounced and grabbed him from behind. They both fell to the ground laughing and James wriggled out of his mothers reach and stood up wiping the snow off his torso "quickly, we still have to find Anne, Claire, Alice, Jeremy and daddy!" he counted off the people still left in the game and she smiled. He was the eldest and turned 9 in the fall, their second was Anne who was 7, then they had Alice who was only 5, then Jeremy who was 3 and finally Claire who was 1 and a half. She counted in her head , 5 children 6 if you counted Francis she loved being a mother and Francis loved being a father. She stared at her son as he ran to find his siblings. Mary rose from the ground and stared at her swollen belly and her 6th child. Mary raced after her son to see he had found Claire, Alice & Anne and she assumed Jeremy would be with their father, she watched as Anne clinged on to her younger sisters, she loved carrying them around the castle. The children quickly ran around to try and find their father and Jeremy. She watched as they searched laughing when Alice started looking under small rocks convinced they had some how fit. As she looked out at all her children and noticed a blonde curl emerge from behind a large log, she smiled to herself and directed her children to where the log was. They quietly approached the log and jumped on to their father, Jeremy who was sitting next to Francis looked startled but quickly joined in on the fun. Claire stood next to the ruckus and clapped her hands in encouragement. Mary came and scooped her up. "mama, we pay gen" Mary nodded her head and smiled at her youngest daughter. And kissed her on the head. "I want kiss too" screamed Alice suddenly aware that her youngest sister was getting more attention than her "me too!" screamed Anne and she reached down and kissed all her children "I want a kiss too mummy" whispered Francis in her ear she smiled and put Claire down on the ground and turned around "of course, how could I forget about my amazing husband" she leaned forward and kisses him it was a soft kiss full of happiness. She leaned backwards and rested her head on his forehead "I love you" she whispered "I love you too" he whispered back and they sat down on a large rock and watched their children frolic around in the snow and chuck large snowballs at each other, she had scooped Claire back up and she rested on her mothers knee Francis grabbed Jeremy and did the same and they watched their family enjoy the ;last moments of Winter.


	5. Potential Suitors

**Chapter 5 - Potential Suitors**

**Mary POV**

Mary woke up smiling, her face quickly fell when she realized why. The letter was

sent, and her fate was sealed, she dreaded the thought of going downstairs as she

knew her mother would already looking for a new potential suitor. She woke and

summoned a servant to help her get changed and ready for the day. She sat down at

the dining table to find her mother pouring over a book. "Ah, Mary darling, tell me

should you marry a king or a prince?" her mother spoke "Mother my marriage to

Francis will not be annulled for at least a month can we please start looking at men

then. "this needs to happen now my dear, you need to be married soon not in a year.

You will need to be married by June." Her mother directed the words at her but didn't

take her eyes off the book "But mother, June is in a month and a half. " Mary spoke

softly "so then we better get moving" with that her mother left the dining hall. Mary

stared at her food and felt sick "only a month" she mouthed.

**Francis POV**

He stared at the unopened letter in his hands. It was from Mary, he wondered what

she had to say to him. H carefully pulled the letter out and began reading. When he

was finished he dropped the letter and began to cry. She had asked for an

annulment. Their marriage to be over. He would do anything to protect her but could

he let her go. There was a strong knock on the door, he composed himself and told

them to come in. He watched as Narcisse entered his Bed chambers and looked

Francis in the eye and bowed "my grace" "what do you want Narcisse" Francis spat

out "I wanted you to know that I am pleased with your work as king. Smart move

having your queen removed from French Court ." "Well, I hope you are pleased with

yourself, as she wants our marriage annulled" Francis spoke softly trying not to

appear broken "well we all make sacrifices, I believe your father would agree." Francis

turned away and sat down and prayed Narcisse would leave. He didn't. "I understand

your pain your grace, but it is not my fault your queen left, it is yours if you hadn't

killed your father you wouldn't be in this mess." And with that Narcisse finally left the

room.

**Mary POV**

"Mary dear, I'm thinking of having a party, to announce the news of you pending

annulment." Her mother walked with her through their garden. "mother, I only sent

Francis the letter a week ago we should wait for his response." "yes I suppose you're

right but he surely should have replied by next week, so we shall have it then, I will

invite every prince and duke from every country and she will say for a proper

welcome home for you, after that night we will certainly have found you a new

husband." Marie de guise kept talking byt Mary was no longer listening. The part was

in a week, she had 7 days to prepare herself for the moment she would meet her 2nd

husband, she knew this time it would be different. He wouldn't love her, wouldn't care

for her like Francis it would simply be a marriage of convenience and that was what

she dreaded. She missed Francis now more than ever but she knew he didn't feel the

same so she let go of the thought and continued her walk with her mother.

**Francis POV**

He sat at his desk and pulled out his quill, he had to respond to her letter. But how?

How could he make her think he was ok with it? The thought had crossed his mind

that he should tell her the truth and get her back but that was selfish he had to let

her go.

**Dear Mary,**

**It is wrong of you too think that I don't still love you I do, but I am the king of France and I need heirs something that you have not given me. I know we started our reign hoping we would work together and make decisions as one, but that is not how it works, I am the King and you are not. I hope that you are happy in your next marriage. I will travel to Scotland in 3 weeks time and be there by the end of the 2 week of May, to the sign the annulment and move on with my life.**

**King Francis of France**

He hated writing it but, if these would keep her head on her body then he would do anything, despite

anything she said he would always love her.

**Hope you liked it. Xx Review!**


	6. Letting Go

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys. A lot of you wanted more Catherine de Medici so you got her! Keep Reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6 - Letting Go**

**Mary POV**

It had arrived yesterday. She had stared at it blankly and put it on her dresser, she knew she had to open it. She slowly removed the seal and opened the letter. She read slowly, once she was finished she read it again, and still she didn't understand, he had said he loved her but still told her to marry someone else. Could all this be due to her lack of heirs or her tendency to stick her nose in where it didn't belong, after reading the all to short letter a number of times she released from her hands, and fixed her makeup. It was nightfall and everyone had gathered in the ballroom to welcome back their queen, potential suitors were down stairs waiting to greet her. She picked up her dress and studied it. It was raven black with gold trimmings, silver flowers were embroidered all over the gown, the dress hung off her shoulders to reveal her bare chest. She wore her hair out and placed the Golden crown on her head. She studied herself in the mirror and with sigh left the chamber.

**Francis POV**

Francis counted down the days until he had to leave, 10. It would take 4 days to reach Scotland. Although it was wrong he was happy to finally be seeing her again, although he shuddered at the thought this would be the last time. He wished he could tell her the truth, and have her in his arms again. He longed for her to tell him everything was going to be ok. It was his fault. He had put her life in danger. Again. He lay back down and took the bottle of wine with him, sipping straight from the bottle. He heard his bedchamber doors fly open but didn't look up. "You are a fool. Look at yourself drinking you self-back to sleep, when this is entirely your doing. You told her to leave Francis, you don't deserve to feel sorry for yourself" he sat up from his bed and looked his mother in the eye, her eyes filled with range and disappointment. His eyes began to fill with water and he looked away. "It is my fault." He whispered it to himself but his mother heard. "It's not to late to fix this Francis, there is still a chance, she will come back, I know she loves you and you love her too. Go to Scotland, bring her back, lord knows this country functions better, when she is here." Her eyes were softer filled with hope. "It is too late mother, she has asked for an annulment, she has given up on our marriage." He turned to face her, tears clinging to his eyes. "Francis, she has only given up because you did, show her that you love her, don't let your stupidity, ruin your chances of being happy." She grabbed his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Mother, it is to late," Francis released himself from her grip and looked away. "Please excuse me, as I must prepare myself for night" he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and couldn't meet his mothers eye; afraid she would se right through him and his lies. He heard his mother sigh and slowly leave the room, "you are becoming more like your father, the only difference is she didn't stand around like me and watch" and with that Catherine de Medici, left the room, leaving her heartbroken son to finish the bottle of wine.

**Mary POV**

She had met many young princes, they all flirted with her freely, they all seemed nice enough, she could one day maybe, fall for one of them…. maybe. " Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all here to our home, to celebrate the return of my daughter to Scotland. Many of you may have noticed the lack of her husband King Francis at her side," Oh my god she was going to announce their annulment in front of all these people right now, Mary looked at her mother dead in the eye and tried to concentrate on the speech "after careful consideration, we have decided as two nations to annul the marriage, Queen Mary of Scotland, is now in need of a new husband, thus being the 2nd reason we have invited you here. Please raise a glass to the lucky man who, shall marry Mary" her mother raised her wine glass and stared back at Mary, holding her gaze and still whilst looking at Mary took a sip of the wine. The rest of the night went like a blur, men helplessly tried to win her heart, throwing themselves at her, she knew this was what her mother and her country, needed so she tried to flirt back, but most of the men reeked of wine and desperation, making it impossible for her to even try and make a connection, some of the men were to overly confident and made them dislike them almost straight away. "Mary, I am Prince Edward of Nigeria, and I too am looking for a suitor, you would be perfect and lucky to have me, don't you think" he chuckled to himself and Mary hoped her face didn't show her disgust. "haha, yes. Excuse me" Mary turned away and found her mother. "may I speak to you for a moment" she whispered in her mother's ear. "excuse me for one moment" she said to her guests, they walked to find an empty corridor "mother none of this men are even possibilities they are wretched" Mary pleaded "Mary, this party was not for you to pick a suitor, but for me too, did you honestly think you would have a say in the matter, don't be ridiculous" her mother laughed to herself "I wont marry someone who is vile mother" Mary looked at her mother with confidence but felt inferior to her as she towered over her "you will do what is right for your country!" and with that she turned and walked back to the party leaving Mary on the verge of tears.


	7. Chosen

**I was getting tired of Mary always bowing to her mother, so I decided to have her stand up for herself in this chapter. Hope you like it & Keep reviewing!**

Chapter 7 – Chosen

**Mary POV**

"Mary, get up! You have to prepare for the day, I have found the perfect man for you, he wants a queen by his side and thinks you are perfect, he wants to marry you Mary, and if you act like a pretty. Little. Girl", my problems may be solved Marie de Guise had never been subtle, she had burst in to the young queens room not caring that she was still fast asleep. "Mother, please. Not now" she sighed, "the country won't wait for you Mary. Now get up!" with that she left. Mary stared at the ceiling and rose from the bed, she prepared herself, for what she had to endure downstairs.

Mary walked down the stairs, and met her mother's gaze. She was standing in front a man with his back turned. He was well built with light brown hair, his sword hung next to him and his hands held the handle of it. "Mary. Let me introduce you to Prince Edward of Nigeria" Prince Edward turned around to reveal his somewhat familiar face. "Yes. We've met" Mary responded, "well yes, he was at the party 5 days ago. "Well then, we'll leave you too it" Marie de guise and Prince Edwards advisors left the room. "Shall we," Edward held out his arm to her and she reluctantly took it. They travelled to the garden and walked amongst the Lilies. It was silent for a while until he broke it "so tell me. Why would the Queen of Scotland and France, wanted to give up her queen ship of France?" "Things change" she replied "that is not a good enough answer, if we are going to be married, we need to have at least some level of trust" "The person I married was not the same. That must sound stupid, as I am a queen and we do not get to choose who we marry, but our marriage was more than just convenient." "I understand, everyone wants love. I am sorry for the way I treated you at the party the other day, that was wrong." He apologized "no its ok, something you are going to have to know about me is that I don't trust easily." She conceded, "That's understandable" "Mary, Edward you need to come inside. Now!" Marie de Guise came out of the door looking scared.

**Francis POV**

He had 5 days until he would make the journey to Scotland. As he sat in the nursery holding his son. He seemed only happy when he was holding him, he rocked him back and forth watching him sleep. He didn't notice Lola standing in the doorway. She watched them happy that her son had a good father, someone who treated him right, Francis turned and saw Lola watching them, "Lola" he spoke softly "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, you are just so good with him." Lola replied, "Seems like the only thing I'm good at these days," replied Francis, Lola sighed, "Francis, you had to do it. To protect her." "I know, but that doesn't make it any less painful." He handed her the baby and left the nursery.

**Mary POV**

"English soldiers are massing at the borders" Marie de Guise spoke "it seems they have learnt, of the annulment and are seeking to exploit it, without another country at our side, we are seen as weak, as soon as they get word that you sign the annulment and we officially have no alliance, they will attack." Mary was shocked at the least, what did it mean? Her mother chose this moment to chime in "Which is why Mary. You will marry Edward." "How does that help we won't get a chance to if we are dead!" Mary replied "Which is why when Francis docks in Scotland in 9 days and signs the annulment you will marry Edward on the same day" Mary's eyes widened at the thought "It is the only way, this way you will only be married for a number of hours, that isn't long enough for the soldiers to get word back to their queen." "It is the only way and you will do it Mary. You will." Her mother cut in, her mother's last retort made Mary angry and she looked away from the floor and looked at her mother straight in the eye. "I will make my own decisions as I am queen and you are nothing. I will not be bullied by you and I will decide my own fate!" Mary's eyes never left her mothers and after what felt like hours of just staring her mother turned and left.

**Francis POV**

The news came quickly to France. It seemed that the announcement that their queen was now engaged to another was the best gossip the land had seen in many years. His hand gripped the dark liquor tightly, he thought of only Mary, the thought of her in the arms of another. He took another sip. The doors to the dining room opened. "Brother, tell me it isn't true. Tell me you are not going to let Narcisse win!" he stared straight at his brother but Francis's eyes never left the cup "I could always… Take care… of Narcisse" his words were merely a whisper but they were directed at him. "I couldn't let you do that Bash, you would have to live with his death for the rest of your life." Francis reasoned, "I would rather live with that, than knowing I stood around and did nothing, and watched you slip away in to darkness." "What's done is done brother, I must pay the consequences of my actions." Francis stood up taking a large sip of the wine and left the room.


	8. Narcisse

Chapter 8 – Narcisse

Francis POV

His footman handed the crew his last bag and he walked up the ramp on to the boat. 4 days. 4 days until he saw her again. His throat swelled when he thought of this being the last time. It had only been a month and he already missed her deeply, as the boat left the mooring, thought of her and only her. Was this how he planned to live the rest of his life? Would he ever marry again, he knew that if his country needed it he would, but he knew that he would never love anyone as much he loved Mary.

Mary POV

She was getting married in 4 days. She had only known him for 4 days. How could this be possible? He seemed nice but she knew nothing about him, she had made it so that Francis didn't know, she was sure he already knew of her engagement but she wanted it to be her that told her, she didn't know why she felt that she owed him, in reality it was his fault she was marrying someone else. Kenna and Lola were both travelling back for the wedding with Francis, but she had explained carefully in her letters that they couldn't tell Francis. "Queen Mary. Lady Greer." Announced the footman. "Mary, how are you?" asked Greer "I'm getting married to a man that I barely know in 5 days," answered Mary on the verge of tears. "It isn't too late to call this whole thing off." Said Greer taking the hairbrush from Mary and continued brushing her hair. "No. This is what my country needs, and I will do it.." said Mary wiping away her tears. "I honestly thought Francis would come around, I'm so sorry Mary." Greer said softly. "Don't be Greer, I am a queen, and love is a luxury I don't get." Mary looked at herself in the mirror. Just then the doors opened and a servant walked in "Your Grace, your and Lady Greer's presents is required for the fitting of your dresses for the wedding." Spoke the servant "yes we will be right there" answered Greer.

Francis POV

The water flowed freely around the boat. He watched as fish swam in the waves, and he craved their freedom. "Francis, are you ok?" asked Kenna "Fine" answered Francis. He didn't turn around, so she wouldn't see his sorrowful face. Kenna, not wanting to anger the king, left her king looking at the ocean. She was genuinely worried about him he hadn't talked to anyone since he got on board. It was clear to her that he loved Mary, but it wasn't clear why he pushed her away, there was something else going on. Probably the same thing that keeps Bash up all night, she smiled at herself, she was becoming a worried wife.

Bash POV

He had to do it. He couldn't let his brother's soul die. As long as Narcisse lived Mary could never come back to French Court. He had studied his activities the last few days and knew that every day he rode by himself through the woods. It was all too easy. He stood motionless behind a bush and watched as Narcisse turned his back to have his horse drink from the stream. Bash had a plan, he was going to have to slit his throat and string him up like the Heretics. Narcisse's back was still to him so bash rose from the bush and walked slowly behind him, 'snap' he stood on a twig and Narcisse turned to face him "what do you think you're doing" asked Narcisse "ending my brothers suffering, Bash lunged for him and tried too plunge the knife in to his heart, but he was too quick and grabbed the knife before it hit his flesh, and threw Bash back, Bash fell to the ground with a thud. "You know I never liked you." He said as he delivered a blow with his foot in to his back rolling Bash over on to his stomach . "It will be my pleasure to end your miserable life" he went to kick him again but Bash grabbed his foot and Narcisse fell to the ground. Bash took his sword out of his belt and plunged it in to Narcisse's heart. "you know I was thinking the same thing" Bash removed his sword from Narcisse's now lifeless body and washed his sword in the stream, and watched as Narcisse's life blood floated away in the stream, never to be seen again.

**Bet you weren't expecting that... REVIEW!**


	9. Arrival

**Chapter 9 - Arrival**

**Francis POV  
><span>**

He saw the green land approaching, and new why Mary loved it. Scotland was a beautiful country. He had only been there once before when his father had insisted he came with him for a business deal. It was early morning and the winds had been good to them and they had arrived earlier than expected, they docked at the beach and quickly got in to their carriages to the castle, he watched as the Scottish highlands passed him by. The grass was so much greener than France. They arrived at the castle and started to unload, Lola and Kenna got out of the carriage and Kenna was greeted by her family, who she hadn't seen in nearly 2 years, he watched as Lola's face fell and she looked to the ground. He felt sorry for her, she had told her parents of her arrival and they had never replied, he felt partly responsible, as the reason was he had claimed their son. "King Francis, Lady Lola and Lady Kenna, we were not expecting you until later, but very well please follow me in to the castle" the footman said and for the first time since his departure in France he felt nervous to see Mary again, he knew he must hate her, and he was scared to see her. They walked through the castle, "As you have arrived early, I am afraid we can not offer you the greeting of the queen at this time, but she will be available soon, in the meantime, how about a tour" Kenna and Lola didn't need a tour as they still remembered it from when they were children, but none the less agreed to the tour. They passed many rooms and were shown many artworks. "Do you think the veil should be longer Mary" he heard the sound of Greer's voice to his left and noticed the door to the room ahead was open, as they reached the door he could hear Mary and Greer's voices, he looked in the room, and there stood Mary, wearing a white wedding dress, his heart seemed to smile as he was reminded of their wedding day when she had worn a dress similar, but his heart shattered when he realised the dress was for her next marriage. "Greer, Mary" called out Lola and Kenna they rushed in to the room and immediately started hugging the two, his gaze never left Mary and when she noticed him, se looked up and looked in to his blue eyes "Francis" Mary had meant to say it confidently but it came out as nothing more than a whisper. "Mary" he said it with longing but quickly gathered himself "we arrived earlier than expected and we were just on a tour, sorry if I intruded" said Francis "no, no it's no intrusion, we were just finishing here, may I have a word with you…Once I get out of this dress." Replied Mary "yes of course, I shall meet you in the garden" answered Francis, he turned away and shut the door and started heading to the garden.

**Mary POV****  
><span>**

Had that actually happened? Had she actually just seen him? She quickly changed and met Francis in the garden. "It's good to see you Francis" "you too Mary" he replied "I have a confession to make" Continued Mary "oh…" answered Francis slightly confused. "There are English soldiers massing at the borders, they heard about our annulment and are waiting for it to be signed then they plan on striking, the only way we can prevent this, is if we annul our marriage on the same day as I get re-married" Mary said the last bit a lot quitter. "But I leave in 2 days" answered Francis, heartbroken, "The wedding is tomorrow, Francis" "tomorrow?" could it be true, would he lose everything in just a matter of hours. How could this be true? In mid thought the footman announced the pope was here.

**Bash POV****  
><span>**

"Immediately send word to the King of France, that Narcisse is dead" shouted Bash to one of his footman, he just prayed he got there in time.

**Francis POV****  
><span>**

Francis laid on his bed and thought of the life he would never live. He had always picture him and Mary happy, with children. Him and Mary ruling the country side by side, Mary as a mother and Francis as a father none of this. He remembered the day he had first met her, he had travelled to the Docks with his mother and father to meet her, she hadn't been shy at all she simply walked up to him and introduced herself, this surprised him he thought girls would be all shy, since that day she had always surprised him, he smiled to himself as he fell in to a drunken sleep.

**Next Chapter will be the wedding day! Keep Reviewing. Xx**


	10. Wedding

**Chapter 10 - Wedding**

**Mary POV**

Mary stared at herself from top to bottom in the mirror, her ladies had told her she looked beautiful but she still felt something was missing. Pope Clement had delivered the annulment papers and they sat at her desk, her wedding was in a matter of hours and she still stared at the papers. She had to sign them. She had to end their marriage. She picked up her quill and read the agreement over and over, once the annulment papers were delivered to the pope her marriage would be officially over, she scribbled her name on the line and stared, she wanted nothing more than to just rip up the document and throw it in to the fire and run in to Francis's arms, but she stopped as she knew Francis's arms were no longer open to her. Her ladies had insisted on coming in early, and by the time she was ready, she still had 45 minutes before she would be escorted to the garden, she was ready make up, hair and dress done. She wished she had waited to have this done, as she was now faced with the challenge of delivering the papers to Francis. She had asked that she be the one who did it, so that she could say goodbye. She rose from her chair and walked to his guest chambers, and knocked on the door.

**Francis POV**

He was trying to prepare himself for the day when Mary strode in to his chambers to deliver the annulment. "Here, are the papers. You ah just need to sign on the dotted line." Mary had said slowly "ok" he had replied, "then it's all over?" He asked "yes… Then it's all over," she had whispered in response. "Seems strange doesn't it, that our entire marriage is just over, with a flick of a pen." He looked up at her "It feels to easy." She replied, "Yes, well this defiantly isn't easy" he looked back at the papers in his hand. Mary was suddenly angry that he was sad "you were the one that ended it, I just finished it off" she said to him becoming outraged "did you ever think that maybe there was something else going on, something that made me push you away, so that you would be safe!" He shouldn't have said that but he was overcome with emotion. "If that's true tell me. Tell me Francis. Share your secrets and burdens" she replied, "I can't" he turned and faced the floor. "What is it Francis, just tell me, nothing you say can put me in any more agony than I am in now" she put her finger on his chin and lifted it up to face her "just tell me" it was almost a whisper. He didn't know what he was dong but before he knew it he kissed, her not a hard kiss, just soft and filled with longing, she returned the kiss and put her hands in his hair. He took in her familiar scent. All to soon Mary pulled away "I can't do this Francis, not if you won't be honest with me" She turned to leave and had her hand on the knob when he said "Mary" she turned around and faced him "you look beautiful, by the way" she turned to the door and pulled the door open and left, leaving behind a devasted Francis.

He watched her leave. He watched her walk out of his life forever. He sat at his study staring at the annulment papers, for half an hour and thought of all the choices that had led him to this. Mid thought a man ran through in to his chambers. "King Francis, I have just received urgent word from your brother, urging me to inform you that Lord Narcisse is dead." Spoke the man "oh my god, this changes everything, oh my god Mary," Francis rushed to her chambers, and knocked on the door but there was no reply, he noticed a servant walking by "excuse me, where is the queen?" he asked "the queen, your grace? Why, she is on her way to the chapel, for the royal wedding, of course." "How long ago, did she leave?" he commanded, "15 minutes your grace, she shall be arriving in 10 minutes" She replied. Francis ran to the stables and jumped on a horse and prayed he wasn't to late

**Mary POV**

She sat in the carriage with flowers in her hand. She twisted the ring on her finger as she looked out the carriage window, thinking about Francis. They would be arriving soon. She thought of her wedding to Francis, and now Edward. She thought of the day that led to their nuptials. She felt a tear reach her eye and pushed it away, she would not cry over him, not on her wedding day. "Mary? Are you alright?" asked Kenna, "It isn't too late to stop this." Lola chimed in "no, I'm fine, just thinking of Francis. "Mary, I know you loved him, but you have to forget about him, prepare for your future with Edward, some day you will be the queen of Nigeria and Scotland and perhaps even England, Francis is a fool for giving you up" Greer placed her hand on her cheek "thank you Greer you are right" she smiled at her friends and continued to stare out the window. She couldn't stop thinking about what Francis had said, about how everything he did; he did for her, what could possibly be so bad, that he was willing to end their relationship. She was cut off mid thought, when the carriage pulled to a halt. Her face fell as she stepped out of the carriage, the chapel reminded her too much of her and Francis's marriage. She strode to the doors, and her ladies gathered in front of her. "It's going to be ok" smiled Lola, she returned the smile but didn't return the thought. The music began playing and her ladies walked down the aisle, she quickly followed suit, she looked at the man she was marrying and smiled, he was handsome and strong and he was kind, but he wasn't Francis.

**Francis POV**

He raced through the woods and found the chapel, the doors were shut. Oh god was he too late, he jumped from the horse and ran in to the church. Everyone stared at him in bewilderment and shock, he knew he only had a few moments before the guards hurled him away so he found her eyes and he locked on them. "I love you Mary, I always have an always will, please, please don't do this, you belong in France with me. I love you, and I know you love me. I am sorry for not trusting you and cutting you out of decisions that effected our nation, France is yours and mine, I may be the king but you are its true ruler, everything I said and everything I did was to protect you, if you'll just let me explain, but none of that matters now, it is all gone, please don't give up on France, please…don't give up on me." He said the last bit softer, and watched the crowd murmur in amazement, had they ever seen anything like it, a king of a nation running in to stop a wedding. His eyes never left hers, and she stared at him in amazement, shock and bewilderment.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry. Xx Keep Reviewing!**


	11. Decision

**Chapter 11 - Decision **

**Mary POV**

Mary ran, not towards Francis not towards anything, she ran and ran and ran, she left a crowd full of people from Nigeria and Scotland gasping as her white laces gown flowed freely behind her, she kicked of her white shoes and ran to the horse outside the stables she presumed it was Francis's. She jumped on a ride in to the woods her white dress now had splashes of mud on it that would never come out. She grew tired and found a stream. she got off the horse and tied it to a tree letting it sip from the flowing water. She sat down at the waters edge and quietly sobbed, her once beautiful white princess gown was now wet and covered with mud, she took if the dress and flung it to the side and revealed only her underclothes, she looked at the stream and saw her reflection, she saw a young girl with her heart broken in to a million pieces. Without a second thought she dived in to the water, the water was warm as it was summer, she found herself no longer scared of what possibly lived in these waters. She stayed in the water floating and when it seemed like forever she left the water all her clothes were now drenched, she stared at her muddy wedding dress and sighed, she had no choice, she had already made a fool of herself why not walk in to the castle wearing a mudded wedding dress.

She came in to the castle and was instantly met with her mothers fury. "Tell me it isn't true, tell me I did not just watch my daughter make a fool out of my country!" She yelled "I didn't plan on Francis appearing, it was not my fault he had a change of heart." She answered back, "well then what do you plan on doing, you have to leaders of world nations waiting for your response, you need to act quickly the Nigerian king did not take lightly watching his sons fiancée run out of the church. Her mother turned and left on her heel. She went up to her chambers and had her servants draw her a bath. She lay in the warm water watching the last traces of mud and water leave her body and thought, what cause Francis's change of heart? How could she trust him now? Who would she choose, she found herself in an all to familiar situation as the night before her wedding to Francis, choosing between Bash and Francis had been the hardest thing she had ever done but she was still happy with her decision Francis had been the love her life he still was but could she trust him again? How did she know that history wouldn't repeat it self and lead lease end to be in the same position this time next year. Whist her future remained blurry there was one thing that was clear, she needed to talk with Francis.

She didn't bother knocking, she was in no mood to after the day she had, had. She burst through the doors and looked at Francis dead in the eye. "Why?" She yelled "why did you do this why have you done this what caused your change in heart?" "Because I love y.." He started but she cut him off "don't give me that, I have said countless times that I love you, and you did not return it tell me the truth and nothing but the truth be honest with me if you expect us to ever have any type of relationship!" She screamed "Mary.. I" he sighed "fine, you are right, you deserve the truth, I should warn you things I say in this room could give you a death penalty do just knowing about it if I am ever discovered, do you accept" he asked "I accept" she replied "the night of my fathers death I was at the jousting tournament I took Montgomerys place and it was I that killed My father. Afterwards a nanny paid by Narcisse pretended to be possess in order to get me to confess to her and to Narcisse, I fell for it, Narcisse now knows of my treachery and has been using it to blackmail me in to signing laws that I didn't agree too, when I refused to sign the edict he threatened you, I shut you out to protect you, I thought that in Scotland you would be safe, I was even willing to let you marry that Nigerian bastard in order to keep you safe, but things changed, Narcisse is dead and no one else knows. I never cared about you not giving me an heir I know one day that we will have a family and i don't care if it take 10 years I want you" he exclaimed Mary stated in shock, "you killed Henry" she repeated "I have to go" she said and she quickly hurried out leaving Francis calling out her name.

She knocked on the door of Edwards door, it and taken her hours to gather her composure to face him. "Come in," she heard him say. " aahh I was wondering when I was going to get a visit from you," he said "Edward.." She started "don't bother, I saw the way you looked at him and I who you have chosen, I understand. " "he has many faults, but I love him and I cant defy our love, I really am sorry though" she said looking at the floor. "Don't be" he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She leftist his room and walked down the hallway to Francis's bed chambers, she raced in to the room and before he had time to comprehend what was happening,she kissed him hard and passionately they both fell to the bed and embraced their love for the first time in a long long while.

**5 days later**

She looked at the waves crashing on the boat and smiled,his fingers laced around her waist and she leant beck on him. for the first time in what felt like forever she was finally happy and in love, they had been travelling to France via boat for 3 days and would be arriving by dawn. they took in the last few hours of tranquility before they were to arrive in French Court. Francis had removed the edict, making it safe for Lord Castleroy and his family to return to France, there was still some village unrest in France, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Together. After the annulment papers had been burned the English soldiers returned glumly to their country and back to their queen. They were enjoying their happy moments as man and wife, and refused to let anyone or anything spoil that.

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! There will only be 1 more chapter in this fic, and its basically and epilogue, where Mary's dream becomes a reality. Thanks so much. Keep reviewing!**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

10 years later

"ready or not here I come" shouted Mary, she followed the sound of giggles to find her son hiding behind a tree. "hmm I wonder where James is?" whispered Mary she smiled as she heard him giggle. "I know is he behind the tree?" she heard him suck in a large gulp of air. She quickly pounced and grabbed him from behind. They both fell to the ground laughing and James wriggled out of his mothers reach and stood up wiping the snow off his torso "quickly, we still have to find Anne, Claire, Alice, Jeremy and daddy!" he counted off the people still left in the game and she smiled. He was the eldest and turned 9 in the fall, their second was Anne who was 7, then they had Alice who was only 5, then Jeremy who was 3 and finally Claire who was 1 and a half. She counted in her head , 5 children 6 if you counted Francis she loved being a mother and Francis loved being a father. She stared at her son as he ran to find his siblings. Mary rose from the ground and stared at her swollen belly and her 6th child. Mary raced after her son to see he had found Claire, Alice & Anne and she assumed Jeremy would be with their father, she watched as Anne clinged on to her younger sisters, she loved carrying them around the castle. The children quickly ran around to try and find their father and Jeremy. She watched as they searched laughing when Alice started looking under small rocks convinced they had some how fit. As she looked out at all her children and noticed a blonde curl emerge from behind a large log, she smiled to herself and directed her children to where the log was. They quietly approached the log and jumped on to their father, Jeremy who was sitting next to Francis looked startled but quickly joined in on the fun. Claire stood next to the ruckus and clapped her hands in encouragement. Mary came and scooped her up. "mama, we pay gen" Mary nodded her head and smiled at her youngest daughter. And kissed her on the head. "I want kiss too" screamed Alice suddenly aware that her youngest sister was getting more attention than her "me too!" screamed Anne and she reached down and kissed all her children "I want a kiss too mummy" whispered Francis in her ear she smiled and put Claire down on the ground and turned around "of course, how could I forget about my amazing husband" she leaned forward and kisses him it was a soft kiss full of happiness. She leaned backwards and rested her head on his forehead "I love you" she whispered "I love you too" he whispered back and they sat down on a large rock and watched their children frolic around in the snow and chuck large snowballs at each other, she had scooped Claire back up and she rested on her mothers knee Francis grabbed Jeremy and did the same and they watched their family enjoy the last moments of Winter.

**The End**

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your support! Thank you so much for the reviews, and I really hoped you enjoyed this fic. Xx**


End file.
